I'll Be Back Someday
by be-your-sound
Summary: Post Season 4. Jack and Audrey have finally found happiness in each other, but will their love save them from Audrey's ex husband?
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be Back Someday

Post Season 4 

Chapter One

"Jack, where are we going?" "I can't tell you that, it's a surprise sweetheart," Jack said with a wink. "This is so exciting," Audrey smiled and leant back in the seat watching the hedges and fields become a blur as they drove through the country lanes. "I wanted us to do something different, to get away from work and deadlines and protocols for the weekend," Jack said resting his hand on her knee. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, "So you're telling me I get my secret agent all to myself this weekend." "On one condition," Jack said with a sly smile. "Oh, and what might that be?" "You refer to me as Agent Bauer at all times Ms Raines." "Jack, are you being….." He started laughing and she punched him lightly on the arm. "It's good to see you happy like this, Jack, I don't always get to see it at work." "Hey, I'm a fun guy." "I know, I know, I just mean it's nice to see this side." "Well, you bring it out in me," he said gently squeezing her knee. She leant over and placed a kiss on his cheek and they drove in silence for a few minutes watching the world pass.

The sun was slowly dropping from the sky and casting a beautiful hazy light across the horizon as Jack brought the car to a stop on a verge at the side of the road. "Wow, Jack, look at the sky isn't it beautiful," Audrey gasped. "It really is something," Jack agreed leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Now, Ms Raines we have reached our destination if you would care to disembark the vehicle." "Certainly Sir," Audrey replied extending her hand in a mock gesture. Jack got out the car, walked briskly to the passenger side and opened Audrey's door for her, "This way Madam." She clambered out giggling and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "I'll just get the bags out the trunk." Audrey removed her sunglasses and stood very still taking in the surroundings while Jack hoisted the hiking bag out of the car onto his back. He shut the trunk with a click, strolled up to Audrey and took her hand in his.

They began walking hand in hand along the uneven path which descended gently further into the valley. The grass was spongy and there were clumps of bracken and gorse on either side creating a walkway. "I hope you like camping Sweetheart otherwise we are definitely in the wrong place." "I love it Jack, it's so peaceful here," Audrey gushed. They had been walking for roughly 15 minutes when they approached a large bend. Jack stopped and covered her eyes with his hands, he gently guided her forward and removed his hands once they were around the corner. Audrey looked around in amazement, "Oh, it's so beautiful." They stood on a secluded grassy common next to a flowing river. Jack had chosen a spot where the river ran into a large pool and the water was so still it looked like glass. He set the bags down on the ground and began to unpack the tent from it's bag. After 10 minutes wrestling with the poles and canvas the tent stood firmly casting a slight shadow over the grass where the sun had disappeared. "Wow, Jack, for someone who was trained how to do this in all conditions you're not the best at putting up a tent," Audrey giggled ducking as Jack launched a rolled up mat in her direction. He crouched down a couple of metres in front of the tent and began digging a small circle for the fire. Audrey crawled into the tent and unrolled the mat smoothing it down on the floor. She placed the pillows down and unrolled the sleeping bag. "Jack, you only packed one sleeping bag," she called out. "It's big enough for us both, plus it means I get you in close proximity to me all night," he called back. "I like your thinking Mr Bauer," she chuckled backing out of the tent.

…..

"That was delicious, Jack," Audrey sighed leaning back into him contentedly. "Mmm, I still think I could eat more," he laughed. "Jack, you are lucky your stomach is a bottomless pit with the amount you eat," she teased. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned forward to kiss her head as she leaned back into him. They sat in silence for a while watching the fire as sparks flew and shadows danced across their faces. Audrey eventually broke the silence, "How did you find this place, Jack?" "I used to come here when I needed to escape from everything. I would come down by myself and just sit and watch the river and forget all the things I had done. I'd spend hours down here. It was like inside here life didn't exist, I wasn't Agent Bauer I was just Jack." She studied his face and looked him in the eyes, eyes so deep she felt she could drown in them. "Did you come here after Teri… after Teri passed away?" He raised his hand to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb, she leant into his touch and covered her hand with his. "I came here to forget, but now I want to have something to remember. I wanted to share this place with you, Audrey. I've never been able to have this kind of connection with someone. It's so special to me. With you there's no secrets." He leant in and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled him to her and clasped her fingers behind his neck stroking his hair, "Thank you, Jack, it means so much to me that you want to share it with me. I love you so much." "I love you too."

…

Jack awoke in the night his arm tingling with pins and needles from where Audrey was lying on it. He shifted slightly and pulled her gently towards him. Audrey lay with her arms wrapped around his waist, her face no more than an inch away, breathing softly. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and wondered whether she was dreaming. He slowly eased his arm out from under her and she murmured something incoherent and rolled over. He shifted closer and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his chest into her bare back making a spoon. She snuggled closer and Jack drifted back to sleep.

….

He awoke first to the sunlight filtering in through the canvas and rubbed his eyes slowly. He nuzzled his face into Audrey's shoulder and kissed her neck. She turned her head and kissed him back, rolling onto her side so she was facing him. "Hey," she whispered stroking his face. "Hey," he replied softly. "Did you sleep well?" "Much better when I'm with you," she said leaning forward to plant a kiss on his lips. She parted her lips and his tongue found hers massaging it slowly. Their breathing became heavier and the intensity of the kiss grew. Jack rolled her over gently onto her back and trailed kisses down her neck pausing to nip at her collarbone. He soothed it with a kiss and she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. She could feel his excitement pressing into her and she moaned and bucked her hips into him. Jack groaned and ran his hand up her bare thigh kissing her deeply. Their breathing and kisses grew heavier as hands slipped lower massaging each other hungrily. Jack shifted his hips and entered her slowly. She moaned and pulled him closer covering him in kisses. Bodies entwined they found their rhythm easily and eventually collapsed into each climaxing simultaneously.

He lay on top of her, both panting, still entwined, neither one of them wanting to break away. Eventually he shifted his weight off of her and pulled her into his arms kissing her head. She rested her head on his chest and stroked his stomach lightly with the tips of her fingers. "I wish we could stay here forever," she whispered. "Me too," Jack agreed stroking her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Audrey unlocked the door to her apartment and clicked the main hall light on. "I won't lie, I'll be glad to sleep on a proper mattress tonight," she giggled. "Not used to roughing it, eh," Jack said with a wink. He walked through and dropped the bags next to the couch. He sauntered up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you hungry sweetheart?" "Mmm, now you mention it," she replied kissing him on the lips. "Do you fancy pizza?" "Pizza sounds great." Jack kissed her and picked up the keys to the apartment. "I'll pick some up now." "Ok, but, don't be too long," she whispered nuzzling her nose against his. Jack kissed her again and hurried out the door shutting it behind him. She walked into the kitchen, flicked on the lights and screamed, "Paul, what the hell are you doing in my apartment. How did you get in here?" Paul sat sullenly at the kitchen table fiddling with his wedding ring. "Is that him, Audrey?" His voice was low and unsteady. "How did you get in here, Paul?" she snapped. "It doesn't matter. Is that him?" "Yes, it's Jack. Why are you here, Paul? You can't just break into my apartment like this, it's trespassing," she replied glassily. "I had to see for myself," he muttered. "See what?" "How long have you been seeing him?" "Paul, I…" "HOW LONG?" he roared bringing his fists down onto the table. "Around 6 months." "Do you love him?" "Paul, please don't do this." "DO YOU LOVE HIM?" "Yes, I love him," she replied softly. He leant forward and held his head in his hands "Dammit, Audrey, you're my wife!" "On paper, Paul, and that is all that it is. I stopped being your wife a long time ago," she brought her gaze down to meet his and folded her arms. "I'm sorry, Paul, I fell in love." "Oh, as if you had no choice?" Audrey sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Please leave, Paul." "Is he a good fuck?" "Don't do this." "JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION," he roared. "Is he good?" "Yes." "Better than me?" "Different." "Different?" "Gentler." "What does that mean?" "You know what it means," she sighed. "Tell me!" "No," she cried. "I treat you like a whore?" "Sometimes." "Why do you think that is?" "Don't you dare speak to me like this," she spat. "Do you like fucking him? Does he make you come? Does he make you scream?" "We do everything that people who make love do, now just get out!" she screamed. "Do you like the taste of him?" "He tastes like you, only sweeter!" she yelled. "Thank you, thank you for your honesty, now rot in hell," he shouted jumping out of his seat launching the table over on it's side. Audrey backed into the kitchen counter, "Paul, you're scaring me."

"What are you doing here?" Jack roared marching into the kitchen and slamming him into the wall. "Audrey, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" "I'm okay, Jack, he didn't hurt me," her voice quavered. Jack tightened his grip and pushed him harder into the wall, "I suggest you leave now before I really lose my temper. You seem to know a lot about me, I'm sure you're aware of what I'm capable of." Jack pushed him once more into the wall and let him drop to the floor. Paul stood up dusting off his jacket, "Ok, I'm leaving, but let me tell you one thing. She is my wife, Jack, and don't you forget that. She is MY wife." "GET OUT NOW," Jack roared. He placed a protective arm around Audrey and pulled her close, "Are you sure you're okay?" "I'm okay, Jack, I'm just so glad you're here," she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck.

…..

"GOD DAMN," Paul roared slamming his fists into the corridor wall. He slid down the wall and dropped to the floor in a heap, his head in his hands. His mind was swimming and he couldn't get the thought of Audrey in bed with that man out of his head. He sat there for a few moments, then wiped his face fiercely and got up striding down the corridor. He impatiently jabbed the 'call elevator' button and rocked backwards and forwards in exasperation. He threw his hands up in the air in annoyance and half walked/jogged to the stairs taking them 2 at a time. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get out of there and clear his head.

He swung the door open to the bar and stepped inside, his eyes squinting to adjust to the dingy light. He pulled a stool up to the bar and sat there his head in his hands. "Rough night?" The barmaid asked mopping the counter. "Something like that," he muttered. "What can I get you?" "Scotch. Make it a double. Thanks," he said sliding a note across the bar. She placed the glass down in front of him and he knocked it back in one. "I'll have another, and whatever you're having." "Thanks, but I don't drink," she replied. "Neither do I really," he said. "I expect you get a lot of men trying to buy you drinks." "I get my fair share," she replied pouring him another. "You're married or that fancy band is just for show," she said indicating to his finger. "Was married." "Oh I'm sorry, how'd that work out for you?" "It didn't." "I'm sorry," she said taking his glass and refilling it. "Don't be, she is the one that should be sorry," he snapped. "Another guy huh?" "You're pretty sharp." She shrugged, "Not hard to work out." He knocked his drink back and slammed the glass down on the bar. "Fill me up." She surveyed him sternly, "I think you've had enough, don't you?" "I'll tell you when I've had enough. You're the barmaid, so do your job and get me another drink now you bitch." "I won't be spoken to by anyone like that especially not a middle class piece of shit who thinks that their expensive suit gives them the right to order me around," she spat bringing her face no more than an centimetre away. "Fine," he shouted, "I have something I need to do anyway." He stormed out of the bar pulling his phone from his jacket pocket, "It's me. They're there, you know what to do. Call me when it's done." He snapped his phone shut and leant against the brick wall breathing heavily.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jack set the kitchen table back upright and brushed his hands off on his jacket. "Are you sure you're okay?" "Honestly, Jack, I'm fine," she replied, "Just promise me one thing, okay? You won't hurt him." Jack paused, "Audrey, I'm sorry, I can't do that." "I'm not protecting him Jack, I won't condone what he did, but let's not lower ourselves to his level, okay?" Jack looked earnestly at her keeping silent. She looked him steadily in the eye, "Hey tough guy, let's forget him okay, I don't want our night ruined. Why don't we lie on the couch and finish off that wine?" "Okay, but only because you're asking," he replied pulling her onto his lap.

...

Jack wasn't sure how long they'd dozed off for, but he awoke suddenly his senses telling him something was wrong. There was a part of him that never fully switched off, most people put it down to his training, but he knew to always trust his instincts and they hadn't failed him yet. He sat up slowly and gently eased himself out from underneath Audrey. "Jack, what's wrong?" She sat upright fixing him with a worried look. "Shh, stay right here," he whispered motioning her to stay where she was. He got up off the couch and crept to the front door easing it open slowly. Audrey followed behind him slowly making her way to the ajar door. He stepped outside into the hall closing the door behind him and Audrey could just make out the sounds of a scuffle. She darted towards the door opening it quickly to see Jack pinning a large man in a dark trench coat to the wall. "What are you doing here?" Jack snarled patting the man down from behind and removing a pistol from the man's pocket. He pushed the gun into the man's neck and pulled his head back, "Did Paul Raines send you?" "Oh God, Jack," Audrey gasped. "Audrey, go back inside now!" Jack yelled. "Who sent you, you son of a bitch?" "I don't have to tell you anything." "No, you don't, but I can make it very painful for you if you don't," Jack warned pushing the gun further into the man's neck. "Go to hell," the man spat. Jack twisted his arm up behind him and a loud snapping noise sounded. "Arghhhh you bastard," the man howled. "WHO SENT YOU?" Jack roared. "Paul Raines," the man mumbled. "What does he want?" "He wants you dead." Jack's face twisted angrily as he let the man drop to the floor.

"Oh my God, Jack, no, Paul couldn't… he's not that type of…. Oh my God," Audrey sighed sinking to the floor. "Audrey, I need to get you out of here now, it's not safe," Jack said pulling her to her feet. "Where are we going to go, Jack? I won't be forced out of my home by him." "Audrey, please just do as I say. I need to get you somewhere safe and then I'm going after Paul."

...

They drove in silence, the only sound was the rain hammering down on the windshield. Jack adjusted the rear view mirror and kept his eyes darting between it and the road. "Do you think we're being followed?" Audrey asked quietly. "No, but I don't want to take any chances," he replied gravely. "I'm sorry this happened, Jack." "You have nothing to be sorry for," he said taking her hand in his. "I feel like it's my fault, Jack. Maybe if I had handled things better Paul wouldn't have reacted in this way." "You had no way of knowing this would happen. I'm going to fix it, I promise you. I won't let anyone hurt you, Audrey," he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I know you won't. I feel so safe when I'm with you. I've never felt this safe with anyone," she smiled a small smile at him. "When I was with Paul he didn't…." "Audrey, you don't have to do this now." "No, Jack, let me finish," she said sternly. "When I was with Paul I wasn't happy and I guess in the end it was no secret. I blamed him for never being there, I blamed his job, I blamed him for anything I could, but deep down I knew whatever he did for me was never enough because I didn't love him. I wanted to blame him for my problems and I took my anger out on him. I can understand why he's bitter. But, meeting you, Jack, was the best thing that happened to me and I would never change that, no matter what has happened tonight and I won't let him come in between us."

...

They drove into the night, with the city lights fading and the street lights becoming fewer and further in between. Jack occasionally removed his hand from Audrey's to shift gear, but he mostly kept his fingers interlocked with hers rubbing her hand reassuringly. They were both startled out of their thoughts by the loud ringing of a mobile phone.

*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz* Jack pulled the phone he had taken off the man in the hallway out of his jacket pocket and glanced at it, "It's him." "He's checking that he did it, isn't he?" Audrey asked, her voice quavering slightly . Jack let the phone go to answer phone and placed it on the dashboard his eyes fixed on the road ahead. "Yes."

...

Paul sat at his desk, his hand in his hands, a half drunk bottle of whiskey in front of him. His phone was open on the desk, but he couldn't stop himself from checking it every few seconds. He sighed deeply to himself - _where did it all go wrong? _He had spent a long time brooding over their separation, questioning and dissecting it over and over in his head. He loved her more than anything, but part of him was still reeling and hurt from what she had done. How could she leave him? How dare she leave him for that man? He figured a part of him had been selfish, had he not been a good enough husband? Had he not provided for her enough? Had he spent too much time working? Had he not loved her enough? "I gave her everything," he sobbed out loud arguing with his own thoughts, "Is that not enough?" But deep down he knew he was lying to himself.

He picked up his phone and dialled quickly, "Come on, pick up, pick up you bastard," he muttered. _'The person you are calling is unavailable. Please leave a message after the tone.' _"It's Paul. Don't hurt her. Please don't hurt her. Stand down. I'll give you your money, just please don't hurt her."


End file.
